Bradford Five gets his comeuppance
Today, I do a special edition of me killing bad racers but I don't do it but the legendary WINFORD BRADFORD RUTHERFORD will do it because he thinks Bradford Five is a ripoff of his name, but I give him an RPG with HAFB mild-fire missiles, anyways only Markus and Ferrari Fan can edit with Win95 doing grammar and transcript additions, Ruby and Totaldrama can edit too for free while C95, Miraculous, and TJ6 is permitted with 3 edits, sorry if you think this is a little violent or if this hurts your feelings. Note: This is the updated version, if you want to see the original, see here Transcript (Bradford Five turns the crank handle which activates the lullaby machine.) Bradford Five: '''My lullaby machine will make those little mermaids fall fast asleep! '''Ava: ''(yawns) Where is that music coming from? '''Zig Zag: '''I don't know, but i feel sleepy all of a sudden. ''(She and Ava fall asleep.) Jewel: 'Yeah, i agree with you, and i think i should probably- ''(She falls asleep as well.) (Milli, Amaris, and Naia arrive on the scene.) '''Milli: '''Watch out! ''(She, Amaris, and Naia stop swimming.) ''Look, the music from Bradford Five's Lullaby Machine is making all our mermaid friends fall asleep! '''Amaris: '''The lullaby machine made my friend Ava fall asleep. '''Naia: '''And my friend, Jewel! '''Milli: '''My poor twin sister fell asleep as well! '''Bradford Five: ''(Cut to him and his lullaby machine) Too bad, young mermaids, you snooze you lose! Ha ha ha ha ha! (Meanwhile card appears) Winford: ARGH! I AM SO SICK OF BRADFORD FIVE! HE IS A MAJOR RIPOFF OF MY NAME! OR MIDDLE NAME TO BE SPECIFIC! Anyways, thanks for this HAFB RPG Ferrari. Ferrari: No prob for my favorite Cars 1 Racer. Winford: Now time to destroy Bradford Five badly! (they go to a place with force fields on) Winford: Teleport him now! Ferrari: Ok. (Ferrari teleports Bradford Five here) Bradford: Why the hell am I here in this stupid (Dolphin Censor) place, I should be messing with Team Umizoomi at this point, and anyway, why is (Popeye toot)rrari Fan and this yellow (Minecraft Oof). Winford: '''BRADFORD FIVE, HOW DARE YOU PUT AVA, ZIG ZAG, JEWEL TO SLEEP AND HAVE MY MIDDLE NAME! YOU HAVE BEEN ME AND FERRARI'S RACER OF HELL FOR TOO LONG! THAT'S IT! I WILL END YOU NOW, NOW (Popeye toot) GET ON THAT PLATFORM!' Bradford: I don't want to! Winford: YOU GO THERE, OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MORE RPGS! THE FERRARI LEGION HAVE MANY OF THESE ROCKET LAUNCHERS, GO THERE OR DIE WORSE YOU STUPID (Seal Bark)! Bradford: Fine. (Bradford goes on that platform) Winford: Ferrari, lock his wheels! Ferrari: Ok. (Ferrari puts on the wheel locks of that platform, freezing Bradford) Winford: NOW I WILL SCRAPE OFF YOUR UGLY GREEN PAINT! Ferrari: Yeah, I will turn the machine at a fast speed because that paint sucks! (Ferrari sets the paintscrape machine at fast speed and turns it on, Bradford's paint comes off) Bradford: (20x Popeye toots)! Winford: NOW I WILL REMOVE ALL OF YOUR STUPID CHEAT MACHINES! (Ferrari removes Bradford's spoiler where all his machine parts are kept) Bradford: NOO MY MACHINES (bawls)! Winford: NOW I WILL KILL YOU WITH THE RPG! (Winford fires the RPG at Bradford, killing him instantly with oil and fluid everywhere like Al Black) Winford: Now he's dead. Ferrari: So what should we do, either go wake up Ava, Jewel, and Zig Zag, or go to a soda bar to drink Transberry Juice "Watermelon Flavor". Winford: Maybe we should do both, first go to the bar, then wake them up. (they leave the area not before putting a disintegration bomb to remove the place) (End of Transcript) Bonus Short: Ferrari, PlayStation 3, and Winford wake up the three: Edit Winford: I'm pretty sure this is the place where they are sleeping at, but first let's destroy the stupid lullaby machine! Ferrari: Sure! Winford: I also invited PlayStation 3 to have some fun here! Ferrari: Cool! PS3: Hey guys, I got my nuclear weapon! (Winford and Ferrari get two hammers and smash the machine to pieces, not before throwing them into the ocean. PS3 then uses the nuclear weapon to blow it up.) Winford: Lol, the sound of the lullaby sound literally like a weak singer who nearly fell asleep singing the lullaby Ferrari: Yeah, it's so funny that even watching memes about the LEGO® rescue helicopter is like a baby rattle! (They laugh hard) Winford: Now let's do our stuff. (they go the place where Ava, Zig Zag, and Jewel are sleeping) Winford: Let's rev our engines considering McQueen tipped many tractors with it! Ferrari: Sure! PlayStation 3: I am gonna use my chainsaw! (snickers) (Ferrari and Winford rev their engines and PS3 makes noise with his chainsaw, causing Ava, Zig Zag, and Jewel to scream) Ava: What happened, who are you guys? Ferrari: We are Ferrari Fan 458 and Winford Bradford Rutherford. PS3: And I am the one and only, PlayStation 3! Jewel: So how did we get sleepy? Winford: A lullaby machine from Bradford Five, but don't worry, he's dead now! Ferrari: Now we'll escort you to Milli, Amaris, and Naia (they escort them to Milli, Amaris, and Naia) (End of Transcript)